


The Kiss

by freaky_hanyou



Category: Free!
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-24
Updated: 2019-05-24
Packaged: 2020-03-14 15:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18950965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/freaky_hanyou/pseuds/freaky_hanyou
Summary: His eyes, sparkling with happiness and caring. His expression, effused with that same pure joy and affection. And hissmile, with thoselips…Haru couldn’t take it a second longer: he just had to kiss Makoto. Right now.A short drabble written for Kiss Day, 5/23.





	The Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a tiny tiiiny thing for Twitter, and that didn't really work lol. Based on [this](https://twitter.com/iwatobi_sc/status/1131017143473057793) upcoming Makoto art with the Cat and the Mystery Hand.

His eyes, sparkling with happiness and caring. His expression, effused with that same pure joy and affection. And his _smile,_ with those _lips…_ Haru couldn’t take it a second longer: he just had to kiss Makoto. Right now.

 

“Makoto, put the cat down.”

 

“Hm? What’s wrong?” Makoto asked, but Haru was already lifting the cute ball of fur out of his grip and setting her down on the ground. “Ha—”

 

Haru brought one hand to the back of Makoto’s neck and pulled him close, brushing their lips gently together. Makoto’s lips were soft, warm, inviting; they welcomed his touch, silently begging him to do more.

 

Haru could never turn Makoto down, so he buried his fingers in Makoto’s hair and pulled him in the rest of the way, lips urging against Makoto’s with more insistency and pressure. A hand against the small of Makoto’s back brought his body flush against his, and Makoto’s hands tangled themselves into the fabric of Haru’s shirt, clutching at his chest as he was swept away by the sweetness of Haru’s kiss. Haru’s lips always tasted faintly of chlorine, of mackerel, of an indescribable taste that was just perfectly _Haru_ —and Makoto could never get enough.

 

Just as Makoto was ready to melt into his embrace Haru pulled away, resting his forehead gently against Makoto’s while they caught their breath. Both of Haru’s hands moved to grip Makoto’s upper arms, steadying him in the wake of his onslaught.

 

After a few moments Makoto pulled back slightly, letting out a soft chuckle. “What was that for?” he asked with a grin.

 

“No reason,” Haru replied, feigning nonchalance, but Makoto could see the glimmer of a smile shining in his eyes. Makoto didn’t say anything in response, but his smile widened; Haru’s cool veneer soon cracked, his lips turning up into a smile as well.

 

“I’d like to kiss you again,” Makoto said as he moved in to close the distance, but Haru dodged him, his smile morphing into a little smirk.

 

“Better think of a reason then.”

 

Makoto made a face. “How come I need a reason and you don’t?”

 

Haru’s smirk faltered as he struggled to think of another witty reply. “…No reason,” he finally said again, but Makoto wasn’t having it; he brought both arms around Haru’s waist, pulling him in tightly against him as he nuzzled his nose against a sensitive spot under Haru’s ear. Haru shivered.

 

“How’s this for a reason?” he murmured while moving to scatter Haru’s senses with a breathtaking kiss, but a plaintive meow broke into their heated moment. Makoto immediately stepped away, forgetting that they had an audience.

 

“It’s just the cat,” Haru pointed out, already longing for Makoto’s arms to be around him once again.

 

“I know…but still!” Makoto said, hurriedly sweeping the ball of fluff back into his arms in apology. It was just a cat, but Makoto was blushing as if the twins had spotted them. “And besides, it sounds like this little one wants some more love,” he cooed at the cat, running his fingers over her soft fur.

 

Haru’s expression made his reply obvious to Makoto: _But I want some more love, too._ He could hear the words so plainly, it was as if Haru had spoken aloud. Makoto simply brought the cat back over to Haru and gave him a quick peck on the cheek. “I’ll give _you_ some more love later,” he offered with a smile.

 

Haru’s cheeks dusted with pink in silent reply as he brought his focus back to the cat, petting her as well. Haru absolutely could not wait until later, he decided. Once they said goodbye to their friendly visitor, Haru would make it plain just how much he wanted Makoto _now_ with his intricate plan…of dragging him home. Makoto would groan and complain for certain, but it would all be for show. Haru knew the truth of Makoto’s feelings: he longed for Haru’s kisses just as much as Haru longed for his.  

 

It was a miracle they ever left the apartment, really.

 

\---((The End!))--- 

**Author's Note:**

> Actual full length stories coming soon lol. Thank you for reading!
> 
> ~freaky-hanyou


End file.
